Johan Liebert
Johan Liebert is a senator representing the city's Conservative Party and a beloved philanthropist from Elysium. Appearance Johan is noted by everyone who has seen him to be exceptionally beautiful, with perfect Aryan features and an altogether angelic appearance. He has fine, almost effeminate bone structure and a very light build, although this is usually disguised by his business attire. Neither tall nor short, he does not look threatening but there is an undeniable confidence in the way he carries himself. His coloring is pale: porcelain skin, platinum blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. His hair and clothes are always neatly kept and nothing save his naturally beautiful face makes him stand out much in a crowd. With calm eyes and an almost-permanent little smile he simply exudes... pleasantness. Personality There are several layers to Johan's personality. On the surface he is a kind and compassionate young man, immensely interested in improving the society he lives in and caring for the weak. He listens patiently to anyone who wants to open their hearts to him, comforts them, and offers wise advice. And then, once he has gained their trust... another side of Johan emerges. His reassuring words shift to gentle urging down a darker path. Perhaps it would be better to leave this world, he might suggest. Perhaps those who were wrong deserve to be punished. Perhaps everyone would be better off-- and then he sits back and watches as the seed he planted grows. Inside, he is a remorseless monster. He wants to watch the world destroy itself. He wants to be the last survivor. Abilities He can talk. And this is not an ability to merely shrug off. Johan's ability to speak to people is ostensibly supernatural, comparable to mind control. His charisma is off the charts and very few who have not witnessed his acts of violence themselves would ever suspect him of being what he is. He can, and does, kill people simply by talking them in to suicide. He also rallies thousands of followers to his side, from political leaders to gang members to little children. His power lies in the fact that he is automatically liked and trusted by everyone. And not only is he an intellectual genius, his intuition is tantamount to clairvoyance. He seems to know what everyone is thinking and what they are about to do, which only further helps him to manipulate them. False Memories Years ago, individuals with exemplary bloodlines were chosen from among the population of Elysium to participate in a genetic breeding experiment. One such couple fell in love in the course of this experiment and changed their minds about participating, wishing to escape to live as a normal family. However, their plans were discovered, and once the woman had given birth, the two were disposed of. The twins that were the result of this union were taken back to the Alpha Omega Research Facility. They were a perfect pair, truly the ideal that was the goal of the experiment, and the scientists whispered excitedly amongst themselves about how the world would become a true utopia once the children were grown and ready to usher in a new age. One of the researchers, however, did not share these sentiments. Dr. Franz Bonaparta had secretly loved the twins' mother, and felt it was now his duty to protect them and carry on her wishes. When the children were six, he could bear it no longer. At one particular celebration meant to honor their accomplishments thus far, with one of the twins present to witness the act, Bonaparta poisoned all of the scientists present, rescued the other twin from solitary confinement, and escaped with the both of them to disappear into Terra under assumed identities. The boy, now called Johan, could not get the memory of Bonaparta's actions out of his mind. Although the new arrangement was better than the facility, he was not pleased with remaining with the scientist, who was now known as the children's book author Klaus Poppe. Johan took his sister, Anna, and ran from their new home, escaping back into Elysium. He managed to convince a childless couple, the Lieberts, to take them in. Together they lived in peace for four years. Until one night, when Johan overheard a familiar voice in the other room with his adopted parents. It was the voice of Bonaparta, who said he had seen photographs of the children with the Lieberts and begged for a chance to see them once more. The Lieberts refused and turned him away, but now that this connection to their past had been revealed, Johan could not allow them to remain alive. He took their gun and killed them both. When he saw that Anna was watching, he gave her the gun and instructed her to shoot him in the head, then toss the gun out the window. She obeyed. The police who discovered the scene believed it to be an act of terrorism, as their father was an important political figure, and the children were rushed to the nearest hospital, where Johan was saved by Dr. Kenzo Tenma. Johan repaid Tenma for bringing him back to life by poisoning those who stood in his way, then disappeared from the hospital along with his sister. He left Nina with a family called the Fortners and went to make his own way in the world, convincing different sets of parents to adopt him for some amount of time, then moving on. He grew bored of it when he was around fifteen and moved to the Abyss to challenge himself. Making use of his organizational brilliance, he built a system of money laundering which was used by nearly every criminal group to convert illegal money into legal funds. Amassing many allies and riches this way, it wasn't even a year before he grew bored of the game and returned to Elysium with higher goals in mind. After discovering another childless couple by the name of Liebert, he assumed the identity of their dead son Johan Liebert and entered university. By eighteen he already had a law degree and made his name as a promising young politician, all the while continuing his illegal activities and working covertly to protect his favorite criminal organizations from the authorities. Recently he was elected as the youngest senator to ever serve in NeoGenesis. Memory Events * (Mid-November 2008) Regained a memory of Kinderheim 511. * (Early February 2009) Lost his memory of Kinderheim 511. * (April Fools 2009) Recalled a conversation about three frogs. * (Mid-June 2009) Saw himself terrify an old man on television. * (December 2009) Regained memory of The Nameless Monster. Media Appearances *(Television) Acceptance Speech - September 1, 2008 *(Television) Motif TV - November 24, 2008 *(Television) NGBC Evening News - January 11, 2009 *(Television) Special Report - March 27, 2009 *(Radio) WNGK 92.7 FM - April 26, 2009 Logs *A day in the life of a boy and his dog. *The kind senator has taken Nataku into his care, but why exactly? *Nataku ate a whole box of aphrodisiac candy... *It's time for Nina's internship to start. *Alucard has decided to test Nina's mettle. *Going to play with the kiddies! (locked) *Johan has dropped by to personally oversee goings-on at the Home. *Jealous is never good. *Johan finally has some time at home. *Yoh's memories were messed up and he believes that Johan is his father. *Johan won the auction. *Jealousy and food do not go well together. *A demon and the Antichrist meet for tea. *In which our heroes learn of their plight. Relationships *Nina Fortner - beloved sister *Alucard - servant *Genkaku - bodyguard *Nataku - pet *Yoh Takami - "son" *Natalia Alfroskaya - maid Category:Citizens Category:villains Category:anime characters